White Noise
by tsutsuji
Summary: Liam is no longer sure of his relationship with Break after Duke Barma's revelations, but he goes back to him anyway. wow, lame summary. Anyway, it's Break/Liam, yaoi with kink.


Title: White Noise

Author: Tsutsuji

Fandom: Pandora Hearts

Pairing: Break/Liam

Rating: M. Adult content.

Warnings: m/m sex, breathplay. Takes place after the meeting with Duke Barma and includes some vague spoilers for that.

Written for a PH kink meme request on livejournal although it grew beyond the simple pwp it should've been. And, after I wrote it, I discovered several much better Break/Liam fics over there on the kink meme already, so go read those if you like the pairing. I'm afraid Break doesn't sound quite right, sorry if he seems ooc. Comments please???

OBLIGATORY AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A VERY NOT-SAFE KINK SO DON'T DO IT. This is the third time I've written about breathplay, and I really should emphasize more strongly that this is actually very dangerous stuff, no matter how hot it sounds. This story is a work of fantasy; don't go trying this at home, kids.

* * *

Liam hesitates outside Break's room, unsure of his welcome on this occasion. He shouldn't be here at all, of course, but that has never stopped him before. If loyalty to his master couldn't keep him away before this, it's certainly not enough to keep him away now, he thinks, nervously rubbing the fresh cut on his forehead through the bandage. But to think, all this time, he never knew...

The door opens so suddenly he jumps. Break's lazy smile appears, growing a little wider and grimmer as he watches Liam try to gather his nerves again, and fail at it.

"Ah, Liam, you still want to be with me?" Break says, sounding a little amused, but then his glance catches on the bandage on Liam's forehead. "Hm, I guess you must," he says, still smiling, but his voice sounds flat.

"Xerxes," Liam stammers, but he doesn't know what else to say. Maybe he really shouldn't be here. His gaze drops briefly away from Break's face; he's still wearing the torn and bloodstained shirt, the cravat dangling limply from his open collar, but the folds of the cloth as he stands there hide the rip in the fabric and the Seal on Break's skin underneath it.

Liam pointedly ignores it, just as he usually tries to ignore all the signs of damage and ruin to Break's body; well, except when he's fussing over them. Knowing the real reason both for Break's fragile health and for his reckless disregard for it hasn't changed Liam's feelings at all; if he is furious with Break for having been an illegal contractor, it's only because he has to worry about the man's health and well-being even more than before. That, and the fact that all this time, _he didn't know._

Break holds the door open. "Well, since you're here, you might as well not stand out there in the hallway all night, unless you'd rather I come out there..."

Liam's face heats up, more from embarrassment than anticipation; the invitation isn't exactly arousing. He sees Break's mouth twist as he slips past him into the bedroom.

Then his frustration finally flares up, all the anger and hurt that has been simmering since the moment the Duke revealed Break's seal.

"All this time!" he sputters, turning on Break, who barely looks startled for a second as Liam clenches his fists and hunches his shoulders and starts to rant at him. "As intimate as we've been," he goes on, but then he chokes on the thought of it.

His face burns as he remembers all that Break has done to him and let him do, all the pleasure given and received with hands and mouth, taste and touch, but with Break only ever going so far, and never revealing himself - and all this time, leaving Liam to wonder: _why couldn't there be more_?

"I thought - " he begins, but sputters to a halt, not even sure what he thought or what he thinks now - that Break was only indulging him, or that he never trusted him to begin with? He doesn't know which is worse.

"You thought?" Break continues for him, walking up to him and pushing him back until he tumbles onto his back on the bed. Break drops onto his knees, straddling him, and crawls up over him. Liam is soon pinned down, with Break grinning down at him, his single eye shadowed by the hair falling over his face.

"That's precisely your problem, you know!" Break says happily. "You're always thinking far too much, usually about exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time... like now..."

He takes off Liam's glasses and sets them aside.

Soon after that, Liam decides that he might have done the right thing coming here tonight after all. Break takes over just like he usually does, squirms all over him, teasing at him with hands first and then with his mouth as well, and generally making a very concerted and mostly successful effort to keep Liam from being able to think at all. It's a relief to know he's still wanted here, and if anything, there is more force in Break's touch than usual.

In the process, Break removes most of Liam's clothes and some of his own - though not his shirt, Liam can't help but notice now, although he was usually kept too distracted to notice every other time before. Liam tugs at it once, gets his hands slapped away and a red-eyed glare for his efforts, and doesn't try again.

Break leans over him, pinning his arms back to the bed beside his head, staring down at him so hard that Liam feels it like a weight pressing him into the mattress. The end of Break's cravat dangles, tickling his bare chest, and when he twitches, Break looks down and notices it as well. He pulls it off, and trails the ends of it over Liam's shivering skin, and across his throat, and smiles when Liam swallows nervously. There is even more force in Break's stare than usual, too, and he's not sure what that means.

"Are you sure," Break says, his voice as smooth as honey as he leans down closer, "that you should be here, Liam? In the bed of the Red-Eyed Ghost?"

That doesn't matter, Liam wants to say, but his throat is suddenly tight and his mouth is dry. He's sure he wants to be here with Xerxes Break, he doesn't give a damn about Kevin Regnard - is what he wants to say, but he can only watch, like a bird watching a snake, as Break trails the silk cravat over his skin like a caress. The silk barely whispers against his skin, the slide of it so sensual that Liam doesn't notice at first that Break has looped it all the way around his throat, until he starts to feel his pulse pound against it, pounding harder and faster as Break slowly draws it tighter.

"Are you really sure it's safe for you to be here?" Break whispers so quietly that Liam can barely hear it over the rushing white noise in his head.

Liam isn't sure of anything anymore, but it's clearly too late to regret being here now.

His vision narrows until all he can see is Break's red eye, and he can't tell if Break is grinning or not, but he couldn't be sure what it would mean even if he is. He knows Break can be a terrible tease with his pranks and games, but he also knows he can be utterly ruthless, and as his vision starts to go red, he's not sure which this is anymore.

Suddenly Liam realizes the pressure has been released, not removed entirely but enough to let the hot blood rush back to his brain and roar through his body. He realizes he's still holding his breath anyway, and he gasps and jerks, clawing at Break's arms, and now he definitely sees Break's mouth curve up in a smile.

And then Liam realizes he's stopped struggling, and has, unconsciously, spread himself out under Break, like some kind of willing sacrifice; he's spread his legs out so that Break can press in nice and snug and tight between them, and oh god as the blood rushes through his veins he thinks he's never been so hard in all his life.

Break hums, the grin widening. Liam gets the alarming feeling that he might have just revealed something he didn't even know about himself.

Break twists his hands in the silk, pulling it snug but not tight around Liam's throat, and leans closer, close enough to lick Liam's lips with his own tongue, tasting of vanilla sugar. Before Liam knows what he's doing, he's parted his lips, trying to catch Break's mouth with his own. He certainly doesn't mean to let out that hungry little groan, either, but it escapes before he can stop it.

"More?" Break asks, grinning wickedly, but he doesn't torment Liam by making him answer. He just alternates between licking Liam's lips and watching his face while he thrusts against him, twisting his hips to get every bit of friction and heat he can get from Liam's body, and giving as much back as Liam can stand - and slowly, slowly, drawing the silk tighter again.

Liam's fingers curl on Break's shoulder and against his chest as the rush comes on again. His heartbeat pounds in his ears, but all he can do is wait, just wait for it to sweep him under. It's easier if he thinks that he couldn't stop Break if he wanted to, because then he doesn't have to feel so much like he's _letting go_... but just before he feels the blackness pull him under again, before his tingling lips go numb, before he knows he's going to black out, he manages to move his mouth to say Break's name -

And then it's as if time is suspended, rushing backwards, like he might have been gone but suddenly he's back, arching up against Break as he gasps air back into his lungs, and all the blood that was pounding in his head is suddenly rushing down his spine, straight to his cock. He just barely notices Break groaning out loud, sucking air out of his mouth again with a gasp of his own, and then feels the liquid heat of Break's orgasm pour over his skin, just before he comes, nearly screaming with the sudden force of it.

"Huhh - huhh - huhh," Liam hears himself panting; each welcome, wondrous breath feels like another orgasm rippling through his body. It's almost a shock to feel all of his limbs again as his senses careen back from shut down to humming, heightened awareness. He feels like he has completely melted under Break, and wonders if he'll ever be able to move again.

Then he realizes Break's hands are cupping his face, and he feels dry lips flutter against his gently. Break's breath puffs against his cheek, nearly as sharp and desperate as his own. He blinks as the ends of shadowy pale hair brush his cheek, and he catches himself staring up at the closed lids hiding the red and empty eyes. Somehow, he manages to lift his arm and move his head enough to pull Break's face down, and he relishes the startled shiver that runs through Break's strong, wrecked body when he kisses each closed eyelid.

Then he falls back, limp, his own eyes closing. After a second of hesitation, Break settles on top of him. Liam feels the vibration of his silent laughter, and the satisfied hum that follows as he tucks his head on Liam's shoulder.

"You do actually surprise me sometimes, Liam," Break says, but he sounds inappropriately smug about it. He might not only be referring to what just happened though; his fingertips briefly flutter over the bandaged cut on Liam's forehead.

Liam fights the urge to nuzzle his face against Break's hair, and loses to it.

"Absolutely nothing you do surprises me anymore, Xerxes Break," he mutters, sounding quite disgruntled,

He means, of course, that nothing that has been or will be revealed about Break, past or future, would ever be enough to tear him away. A few seconds later, he thinks he feels Break smile.

~~the end~~


End file.
